


Bolo Tie

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, commander!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doesn't want to wear the bolo. Levi convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolo Tie

**Author's Note:**

> based off of headcanons between Yuki and I of how Jean would absolutely refuse to wear a bolo and Levi forcing Jean to wear it because commanders always wear the bolos and no shitty brat's going to stop that tradition

"You'll do fine Jean." Armin's calm voice does nothing to steady the nerves in Jean's hands as he adjusts the straps across his chest. 

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one being introduced as the new Commander of the Scouting Legion." He catches the eye roll from Armin in the mirror and he scowls lightly. Leave it to Armin to enjoy his crushing stage anxiety. 

"I don't get it." The blonde crosses his arms over a broad chest. "You can face down titans and corrupt officials without even breaking a sweat, yet the thought of going up onto a stage and giving a small speech to a couple of hundred people makes you want to puke." 

Jean mocks Armin under his breath as he fastens a plain stud in his ear, tugging on it lightly out of habit to make sure it was secure. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be? Like thinking up some brilliant plan on how to get us more funding." he pauses. "Legally this time."

"What? People thought the date auction was a huge success!"

Jean turns around. "You claimed it was a charity auction!" He throws up his hands, exasperated. 

"It was!" Armin defends. "We were the charity." 

Jean rubs his face, groaning. A brief knock on the door before it opens saved them from any further arguing. Levi marches in with a sense of purpose. "Arlert," He gives a curt nod to the tactician, who returns it with a crisp salute. "See you after the ceremony...Commander." Armin smirks before slipping out with Jean tossing the bird at his back. 

"Kirschtein." Levi puts a black velvet box on the counter. "I brought something for you." 

Jean frowns, picking up his glasses so he could focus in a little bit better. When he opens the box, he gives Levi a deadpan look. "A bolo. A fucking bolo. Is this a joke?"

The look Levi gives him tells him it most certainly is not a joke and Jean swallows. "I'm not wearing a bolo." He moves to put the lid back on the box but Levi picks up the object and shoves it at Jean's chest. 

"You're wearing the bolo." He leaves no room for argument. "It is a symbol of-"

"A symbol of what? Looking like some old geezer? I'm twenty five, not fifty five." Levi's eyes glower lightly and Jean turns away to hide his suddenly sweating brow. Even now Levi intimidates the fuck out of him. 

"The bolo is a symbol of your status and power." Levi replies quietly, fingering the object lightly. "All Commanders have worn them. And you will follow in that tradition."

"How is that a symbol of power?" Jean puts his hands on his hips as he gathers what bravado he has to face down the shorter male. 

"When you put on the bolo, you take on a certain authority. People respect it. They respect you." Jean makes a noise. 

"Whatever. I'm not wearing the bolo." He brushes past Levi. 

The shorter male follows him with his eyes, turning the bolo over in his fingers. 

"We'll see about that."

\------------------------

The one of many perks of being Commander is that Jean now has his own room. Gone are the days of sharing bunks with other sweaty boys, listening to their various noises and smelling their various...smells. 

He falls face first into his bed and fuck, even the mattress is an upgrade from the straw beds he was accustomed to in basic training and the barracks of the Scouting Legion. He rubs his face in the soft sheets and blankets, the stress from the day of ceremonies and speeches and old coots shaking his hands melting away. 

Until a sharp rap on the door and the sound of it opening completely ruins the moment. Jean lifts his head, glaring at the intruder, mildly surprised when he saw that it is Levi. Carrying that damned box again. 

"Are you still pissed about the bolo?" he grunts, stuffing a pillow under his head as Levi kicks the door close. 

"I think you underestimate the power of it." Levi opens the box and pulled out the bolo, examining it lightly before pulling it over his head. Jean stares at him for a moment. 

After a while, he says, "You don't look any different to me."

The next moment is a blur and he finds himself being tackled into the mattress, face being smothered by the pillow underneath as Levi's thighs clamp around his hips with his arms pinned above his head.

For such a midget, Levi sure is heavy Jean thought as he struggles to get free. 

When he finally managed to come up for air, he gasps out, "Get off of me!" 

Levi leans close to Jean's face, breath hot on his hear. "I'm going to show you the importance of this bolo." He bites on Jean's ear, causing a shudder to go down the male's shoulder. A hot tongue slides down the shell to the lobe, teeth catching the earring and pulling. Each tug sends a jolt down to his groin and Jean squirms uncomfortably. 

"It's a..fucking bolo!" Jean wiggles around, eyes widening when he can feel something poking him in the ass. Levi's tongue and lips slide down his neck and bite at his pulse point and Jean's hips jerk in response, rubbing into the mattress. 

"It is a status of authority." Levi bites down hard on Jean's exposed shoulder. "I will show you." 

Jean's lungs burn as he is finally able to inhale deeply as Levi lifts off of him. The male kneels over him, legs braced apart. "Turn over Kirschtein." He commands and Jean obeys. He stares up at Levi's form and for some reason, the image of him wearing that bolo isn't all that unattractive. 

In fact, Levi seems to radiate an aura of smug confidence. Different from his usual smug confidence, that is. Levi looks like he is completely in control and for a second, Jean forgets who exactly is Commander between the two of them. "Take off your shirt." Levi orders and Jean's fingers immediately comply, divesting himself of the shirt in a matter of seconds. Levi's hot palms press over his nipples, heels of his hand rubbing them into tight circles as Levi leans down. Jean can feel the strings of the bolo teasing his abs and making him tighten up. 

Levi does a brief inspection with his eyes and hands, flicking at dark nipples and tugging at the sprinkling of hair across Jean's chest. Satisfied, Levi leans back. "Now the pants." 

Once again, Jean jumps to obey the orders. lifting his hips so he can slide the trousers off. "Underwear too." Jean hesitates just a moment, but the look Levi gives him has him slipping the briefs from his body. He's only able to get them down to his knees but that seems to be enough for Levi. 

"I suppose this is acceptable." Levi's hot fingers trail along the underside of his dick and Jean gasps and hips swivel in an attempt to get more friction. Levi glares. "Stay still Kirschtein." 

"Y-yes C-commander..." Jean slips up and his face burns bright red while the barely sane inner voice tells him that he's the fucking commander here and why is he letting this little squirt boss him around. But then Levi is pulling back the foreskin of his cock and dragging his thumb around the head and all bets are off. But true to his word, he stays still, biting down on his cheek so hard that he draws blood. Levi's fingers continue to tease him, dipping lower and lower until he cups his balls, rolling them lazily. 

"Ah, see." Levi smirks. "Though I have to admit, Commander Levi /does/ have a nice ring to it." He dips down to run slim digits through the cleft of Jean's ass, enjoying the little squeak he elicits. "Now why don't you be a good boy and open yourself up for me." 

When Levi moves, he takes Jean's pants with him and Jean whines low in his throat, spreading his legs as a flush colors his entire face and neck. Levi pulls a small bottle from his pocket and Jean curses the little bastard as he pours the lube over Jean's exposed ass and the tentative fingers that stroke over his hole. 

The steel gaze is more arousing than Jean is willing to admit and the hot hands on his knees that keep his spread apart is slowly driving him insane. He knows he should be pissed that he's spread out like this while his superior (/you're the fucking commander/ the inner voice chimes off again) is still completely dressed, but he can't find the strength inside of him to fight it. He slowly slides a finger inside of his body, the wet heat making his breath hitch and Levi's nails dig into his knees. 

"Put in another." 

He nods numbly, easing in another digit. His wrist is starting to cramp a little but he pushes in as far as he can go, fingers moving of their own accord. Twisting and curling, scissoring so he can prepare himself for Levi. 

He's so lost in his own pleasure that he doesn't hear Levi unzipping his pants. A firm hand pulls his fingers out and Jean whines, pouting up at Levi. "On your stomach. Ass up." With a snap of the fingers, Jean shifts positions and bends over, fingers digging into the sheets as Levi spreads his ass and blows cool air on it and his balls. 

"Look at you." Levi murmurs. "If you wore the bolo, perhaps you'd be more of a commander right now instead of like some green horn cadet eager to please his superior." Levi bites his other shoulder to leave a matching mark. 

Jean lets out a strangled sound. "You-you're a bastard..." Jean pants through gritted teeth. The head of Levi's cock begins to push into him, going in inch by torturous inch. Levi is leaning over him and Jean can feel the metal of the bolo biting into his back. 

For a blissful moment as Levi pounds into him, Jean thinks of himself wearing that damned bolo (and nothing else) while fucking Levi over his desk. How his Corporal would be a hot mess, begging for his cock wantonly. Or how he would sit at his desk and have Levi go down on him after licking his boots clean. 

A sudden angle shift pulls Jean from his daydreams as Levi nails his sweet spot, making his toes curls and a whimper escape his throat. Levi hits it over and over again and Jean is almost a sobbing, drooling mess from the hardcore stimulation. 

Levi is back in his ear, a growl making Jean shudder. "Don't you dare fucking come until I tell you to, brat." 

Jean has half a mind to come just to piss off Levi, but then he realizes that Levi is the master of torture and would probably blue ball him into next week. 

So he doesn't come. Instead he bites down on the pillow, ripping it as he struggles to contain his orgasm. Levi gives a hot chuckle and Jean feels goosebumps rise all over his body at the sound. Levi leaves a few more bite marks on his neck before licking partially up his spine, giving a few more snaps of the hips before he releases himself into Jean with a harsh groan. Jean thinks that Levi will let him come but no, the male ruts against him lazily. The feel of slick seed squishing back into him makes him want to sob in need of relief. 

"Do you understand the importance of the bolo now?" Levi trails the end of bolo along his back, heightening the sensation. Jean gives a jerky nod, breath coming out in puffs. "Are you going to wear it from now on?"

"Y-yes.." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that../cadet/." 

"Yes you little fucker, yes!" Jean practically shouts, worried that if he doesn't get an orgasm soon, he's going to combust (and not in the good way). 

"Excellent. So glad that we could come to an understanding." Levi starts doing that thing with his cock again, rubbing the foreskin up and down his length and teasing the slit with his thumb. "You can come now."

Jean's body tightens up and the sound of his cum hitting the bed is almost audible. His hips jerk once, twice, and Levi's hand glides easily with the motion. Finally releasing, Jean's body sags and he collapses into a boneless heap as Levi withdrawls, tsking slightly as he wipes his stained hand on Jean's back. 

"You're a mess." He mutters, using a clean part of the blanket to clean himself up before tucking his cock back in his pants. Jean hardly pays him any attention as he flickers in and out of consciousness, just barely hearing the bolo being placed on his nightstand or Levi leaving his room. 

Jean decides that he'll deal with the aftermath in the morning.

\------------------------

When Jean comes into breakfast, he chooses to ignore the smug look on Levi's face. Jean messes with the bolo, just now getting over the hot flush each time he touches it. 

"Good morning Commander Kirschtein." Levi takes a smooth sip of his tea. Jean pauses for a moment, as if the realization suddenly hits him. 

A smirk plays at his lips. 

"Good morning Corporal Levi." he replies. "I hope you had a good breakfast. Because after training, you and I are going to have a very long meeting. Upstairs. In my office."

Steely eyes raise and they stare down at each other. 

A small smile touches at Levi's lips. 

"As you wish. Commander."


End file.
